


I get it but then I don’t

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eunki/Kenta is mentioned, Im Youngmin/Kim Donghyun is hinted, Jaeniel is endgame people, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Ongniel is not end game people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: The one where everyone thinks Ongniel are a thing but they are not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I know you know"

1-Justice League

 

“They are dating for sure,” Minhyun mumbles to Jonghyun who was busy watching their self recorded practice on the tablet the staff lent them “I mean look at them,” Minhyun insists making Jonghyun sigh and look up.

He doesn’t have to ask who he is referring to. On the other side of the practice room sitting on the floor are Ong and Daniel. They are talking in hushed voices having to lean close to each other to be able to listen, their thighs are touching but they don’t seem to mind the little space between them.

“They do look close, but they are classmates so-“ Jonghyun is trying to explain to Minhyun, they don’t know them that much yet so they are no one to judge their relationship but what he witness happen makes him shut his mouth.

Ong must have said something funny –that boy is really witty and funny- and Daniel starts laughing really hard, but you see from what Jonghyun has noticed on past occasions where Daniel finds something funny –a surprisingly big amount of times- the younger tends to grab at whoever sits next to him, so Daniel naturally reaches to hug Ong’s arm and hide his face on Ong’s shoulder.

There is nothing weird with that, nothing that screams “We’re dating!” like Minhyun claims.

But one glance at Ong’s face throws any excuses out the window.

Jonghyun feels like he’s watching one of those cheesy dramas Minki loves so much, the bare tenderness on Ong’s face as he smiles at the laughing boy is too much for him to keep looking at, it feels wrong, as if he were interrupting something intimate.

Minhyun chuckles next to him “You were saying?”

 

2-Get Ugly

 

“That’s it for today kids,” Daniel announces as he turns the music off that Samuel is sure will be ingrained forever into his brain now “You all worked really hard today!” He sends each of the members a warm smile, looking proud of his team. They chorus a “you too hyung!” back and Daniel basically shines with pride.

Ong walks back inside the practice room with fresh water bottles and protein bars on his arms. Daniel helps him distribute them and they all quickly drink their water and eat their little snack. Ong claps once gaining their attention “Go shower first kids and be quick, it’s already late and you need to head to bed,” He orders making Ahn whine about how he could just shower on the morning.

“Hyeongseobie listen to your hyung,” Daniel warns playfully “you’ll rest better if you’re clean!” He adds trying to persuade the younger and judging by Ahn’s small smile he succeeded.

Ong claps again signaling them to do what he asked.

They share the shower in pairs, first Woojin and Ahn and then Samuel and Jihoon. When Samuel exits the bathroom first – Jihoon-hyung needs a little extra time to apply his hydrating mask- he freezes when his eyes land on Jihoon’s bed.

Ong is sitting there scrolling down whatever social media he is using, but his eyes are not focused on the screen instead he’s looking down at his lap where their leader is sleeping, his free hand brushing Daniel’s sandy blonde hair gently. Or Samuel thought he was sleeping.

As soon as Ong notices Samuel standing there he locks his phone and pats Daniel’s head twice. Daniel sits up and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of just waking up, meaning he was just resting as they waited for Samuel and Jihoon to come out.

Daniel quirks an eyebrow up when he notices Samuel still frozen outside the bathroom but before he can ask what’s wrong, the door behind Samuel opens and Jihoon pushes Samuel’s back softly so they both walk towards their beds.

Ong and Daniel stand up and head to the bathroom wishing them both a good night, Ahn and Woojin already knocked out on their beds.

“Hyung…are Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung dating?” Samuel whispers to Jihoon. Jihoon just sends him a _look_ that screams “are you stupid?” and Samuel fears he misunderstood.

“Of course they are.”

 

3-The Date

 

“They are not even trying to hide it even from the public are they?”  Daehwi asks no one in particular as he scrolls down the several posts with the same pictures and same 2 or 3 clips of Ong and Daniel visiting Daniel’s subway add.

“What are you talking about?” Youngmin asks confused sending a curious glance to the youngest. He was driving back to their brand new dorm after picking Woojin and Daehwi up from school.

“Ah you know, Daniel-hyung and Ong-hyung were discovered on their date today,” Daehwi explains in a bored fashion but Youngmin gasps and turns to stare wide eyed at him. Woojin reaches from the back seat to push Youngmin’s face forcing him to keep his eyes on the road “the road hyung!” he yells.

Daehwi stares amazed at Youngmin, he knows his hyung doesn’t like to listen to gossip so he is not that surprised that Youngmin doesn’t know of _Ongniel_ but still!

“They are dating?! They went on a date?!  Won’t Mnet expulse them?! They are so talented why-“Youngming rants on worriedly, he is friends with the both of them, being graded B at first like Daniel –they found comfort in each other, both doing a horrible job in not speaking  in satoori - and then going up to class A where Ong was already in.

“Hyung calm down, they are not official or anything,” Woojin explains trying to calm Youngmin down “They were visiting the subway adds,” He adds before Youngmin can ask about the _date_.

Youngmin sighs in relief but something that Woojin said caught his attention “Wait, they are not _official?”_ Daehwi sighs and shakes his head as if he were talking to a child, Youngmin of course notices this “Yah, I’m your hyung kiddo,” He scolds and Daehwi turns to pout at him.

“We all know they are dating, hyung it’s very obvious,” Daehwi says and Youngmin starts rethinking of every instance he has seen the two interact.

If he thinks about it, Ong is more soft when around Daniel and even allows the younger to drop the honorifics when alone –he happened to overhear them talking once when Class A had gone to m!countdown and were resting in the waiting room- and while it’s common knowledge Daniel has no idea what personal space is, his hands tend to linger a little bit more than normal when touching the other.

_Oh_

Daehwi sees the realization on his hyung’s face and he smiles triumphantly sending a quick glance at Woojin as if saying _“see?”_

Woojin shakes his head and looks away.

He doesn’t think Daniel and Ong are dating.

 

4-Never/Open Up

 

“I talked with Open up team, they need a vocal,” Ong announces teasing their main vocal making him frown. Youngmin can’t help but think Ong means he was talking to Daniel instead of the whole Open Up team and he feels his face heat up for thinking such things. He sends Daehwi a reprimanding glance and Daehwi looks at him confused as to what he did to earn such a stare.

 

 

Today is the last day they have to practice for the concept evaluation yet Ong instead of polishing every little detail like he usually does is sitting in the practice room where _Knock_ is still going over the choreography.

Kenta is not even surprised when in their 5 minute break Daniel goes to sit with Ong instead of with his own teammates. _They really don’t try to hide their relationship_ he thinks bitterly as he watches Ong unwrap the protein bar for Daniel and even feeds it to him, an adoring look in his face.

Yongguk notices the sudden change in Kenta’s mood and worriedly asks him if something is wrong. Kenta sighs and shakes his head “Not really, I just wish they didn’t rub it on or faces, you know?” Yongguk is surprised at Kenta’s reply and he sits up straight, body tense. He didn’t know Kenta was like _that._

Kenta seems to realize what Yongguk is thinking and quickly shakes his head again, eyes wide and he reaches to grab Yongguk’s hand on both of his.

“Oh my! I don’t mean it like that!” He denies and feels Yongguk’s body relax once more. Yongguk stares at him confused as to why he’s so upset with Ong and Daniel being so open with their relationship then.

“I miss Eunki,” Kenta whispers and that’s explanation enough. Yongguk nods and places his free hand on top of Kenta’s in trying to give at least a little bit of comfort.

“Break’s over!” Daniel calls as he stands up and goes to turn the music on again, Haknyeon quickly makes his way to stand on his starting position, Seonho not behind him by much. They are getting into position when Ong stands up too and heads to the door.

“I’ll be going now, fighting!”

 

5-Hand On Me

 

_“You have to realize they are dating Woojin-hyun!” “Yeah they are not even trying to hide it, come on!” “Didn’t you notice how domestic they were in Get Ugly?” “Even Youngmin-hyung realized!”_

Woojin scoff as he remembers what Daehwi and Samuel told him the morning before the first practice for the last stage started. Samuel had asked him to keep an eye on Daniel and Ong so he could finally _“open his eyes to the truth”._

It’s been a couple days already and Woojin has not noticed anything out of the norm. Daniel and Ong seem really close of course but aren’t they all close by now? With only 20 trainees left and so many of them have been together on different evaluations, heck Minhyun and Jaehwan have been together since Sorry Sorry.

Daniel is busy going over the choreography with Haknyeon, helping him through it since he’s the slowest to learn it. Meanwhile Ong is practicing his lines with Jisung and Jaehwan. Woojin would help Daniel but Youngmin had told him Haknyeon learned faster if only one person was helping him at a time.

 

Both teams have their breaks for lunch and dinner at the same time so Woojin finds himself being sandwiched by Daehwi and Samuel and he can only sigh and pray they don’t annoy him _too_ much, its late and he only wants to have his dinner without being questioned what Ong and Daniel did today.

“So? Did you finally realize the truth?” Daehwi asks in a not so hushed whisper making Jaehwan and Minhyun who are sitting in front of them look up confused.

Woojin can feel his face heat up in embarrassment and he nudges Daehwi with his elbow trying in vain to stop him from talking about _that_ when in front of their hyungs “Stop it!” He hisses earning one of Daehwi’s famous pouts.

“Oh don’t mind us,” Minhyun says making a gesture with his hand for them to go on. Daehwi smiles at Minhyun and continues to question Woojin, Samuel weirdly is not assisting his friend as usual.

It’s not like Woojin wants Samuel to help Daehwi but he can’t help but be a little bit worried at the sudden silence, so he turns to look at him and finds him staring in front of him, eyes zeroed on something that makes his face turn a shade redder than normal. Woojin follows his gaze and can’t believe what he he’s looking at.

Daniel and Ong are eating together like always but this time they are playfully feeding each other to Jisung’s dismay – he is sitting next to Daniel and has his judging face on-. Behavior like this is what makes most of the trainees to believe they are dating and it feels like Woojin is the only one that sees it like their weird way to joke around, the only one that sees how Daniel’s eyes shine playfully and not adoringly.

But as if Daniel wanted to prove Woojin wrong, he leans impossibly close to Ong’s face and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Ong’s lips as it were nothing, something that they had done multiple times. Daniel leans away and Ong’s checks turn a light shade of pink while Jisung frowns next to them. Ong sends Daniel a questioning look and Daniel gestures Ong had food on his face.

Woojin finally looks away and stares down at his plate. Samuel turns to look at him and just says:

“See?”

 

5+1- What is everybody talking about?

 

“It took you a while to see the truth Woojin-hyung,” Woojin can only frown at Samuel hoping he will stop pestering him. Daehwi giggles and reaches to grab at Woojin’s arm, pulling him inside their dressing room. It’s the rehearsals for tomorrow’s last broadcast where the final top 11 will be declared.

“Even Youngmin-hyung realized first and you know how oblivious he can be,” Daehwi teases taking the advantage that only the younger trainees are in the room “He still doesn’t notice Donghyunie-hyung has the biggest crush on him!” He adds shaking his head as if disappointed. Ahn and Seonho turn to stare at Daehwi, their surprise clear on their faces and Woojin sends Youngmin a silent apology.

“Yah it’s not the same thing, I honestly thought Daniel-hyung was just playing,” Woojin tries to defend himself but Daehwi only laughs and Samuel pats his back as if trying to comfort him.

“Ah, are you talking about _Ongniel_?” Ahn asks earning a few disgusted looks that make him frown “What?”

“Don’t refer to them with their _ship_ name Hyeongseobie-hyung,”Samuel whines and the other boys nod in agreement.

“ _Ongniel_?” Sewoon questions with his face blank. Everyone turns to stare at him surprised.

Woojin feels relief in not being the last one to know about their hyung’s relationship and can’t hold back a sigh. Daehwi gasps when he realizes Sewoon is not joking.

“Hyung! You don’t really know?” He asks wanting to make sure and when Sewoon nods Daehwi basically runs towards him “Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung have been dating since like, I don’t know, forever!”  Daehwi explains and is about to rant on all the _facts_ but Sewoon stops him saying something makes everyone in the room freeze.

“Daniel-hyung is dating Jaehwanie-hyung though?”

…

_What?_

“Uhm…he isn’t?” Daehwi mumbles not knowing what to reply. He can’t just tell Sewoon he is wrong after all Sewoon is really close with Jaehwan so if he’s claiming Jaehwan is dating Daniel he must be right “Why do you say that?” Sewoon shrugs and a small smile appears on his face.

“Jaehwanie-hyung told me, they’ve been dating since the first evaluation.”

 

They are finishing getting ready when the hyungs finally arrive and they don’t question the weird mood that’s hanging on the room. Seonho is the one to address the elephant in the room.

“Daniel-hyung,” He calls and Daniel looks up as he plays with the cuffs of his shirt “Are you dating Jaehwan-hyung?” Seonho asks blunty making everyone freeze. They all slowly turn to stare at Daniel.

Daniel’s jaw goes slack and his face and neck turn a bright shade of pink almost red. Jaehwan lets out a wail and hides his face on the palm of his hands as everyone turns their attention to him instead.

“Oh my God!” Samuel exclaims, hands going up to grab at his hair. “Oh my God!!” He repeats a little louder.

Daniel’s and Jaehwan’s reactions are enough of an answer but Seonho asks again, this time throwing the question at Jaehwan who can only wail and ask him to stop. Daniel finally reacts to let out a chuckle.

“Yes, we’re dating,” Daniel admits and a few trainees gasp making him worry for a moment “Is there something wrong with that?” He asks not knowing if he really wants an answer.

A couple trainees dare to send Ong a concerned look, seeing if he will object or something, if he is really ok with this, but Ong only sends them a small smile.

“No, there’s nothing wrong Niel-ah,” Youngmin replies when no one makes a sound. The other boys nod and even congrulate the _new_ couple.

“We need proof!” Sewoon teases and Jaehwan finally looks up only to grab at the closets object and throw it at his friend but missing completely. Sewoon laughs and Jaehwan is making his way mumbling about how kids these days don’t know their place when Daniel reaches forward grabbing at Jaehwan’s arm, pulls him towards him and with his other hand cups Jaehwan’s face making him turn around to face him enough for Daniel to lean down and press a kiss to Jaehwan’s lips.

The trainees quickly start yelling, some curling their fingers as they cringe at Daniel’s cheesiness. Jaehwan pushes at Daniel’s chest and hits him not so playfully, scolding him about how indecent he is. Daniel only laughs and excuses himself saying Sewoon asked for proof.

 

“Hyung,” Woojin calls to Ong when they are stepping down the stage, they just finished Hands On Me and need to change into their Always outfit “Are you ok?” He asks concern clear on his voice. Ong smiles at him and reaches to pat his head.

“I’m alright.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write for my second otp JaeNiel but as I wrote it, its more Ongniel than JaeNiel so I may write a second chapter only in Jaehwan's point of view??  
> Thank you for reading this! I would love it if you could leave a comment ❤
> 
> Edit: Since people are asking for it I will try my best in writting Ong's pov!!


	2. Jaehwan's pov

1-

 

“You were saying?” Minhyun asks Jonghyun and the leader only shakes his head before looking back down at the tablet in his lap. Jaehwan was close enough to them to listen what they were talking about and saying he feels conflicted would be an understatement, but it’s not like he could just but in their conversation and outright tell them they were wrong, that Daniel was not dating Ong but him…especially because he is not.

They are not dating yet but the attraction is there and they are both conscious of it, they just haven’t addressed it. They were classmates before Daniel was upgraded to class A and in just those 3 days they had developed a close friendship.

The first day of classes Jaehwan had come back to the dorm later than everyone else in class B, and he was still sniffling from when he had broken into tears when the staff interviewed him. He was trying his best to not make any sound since his roommates were already sleeping and he thought he had done a good job about it but the next morning when everyone was getting ready to leave for class, Daniel had slapped his back twice gently and when Jaehwan had looked at him confused Daniel had only smiled.

When they had their free practice time after Daniel had finished helping Woojin he walked up to him and asked him how he was doing. Once Jaehwan showed him what he had learned Daniel had nodded and congratulated him for learning that much before telling him he would go through the steps with him.  Daniel stayed after class with him and helped him learn the choreography, Jaehwan in turn gave Daniel a few tips on how to sing better. In just those 2 days he and Daniel became pretty close, something that Sewoon noticed and asked him about after the change in grades happened, even daring to tease him about how lonely he seemed without the human peach joined at his hip.

So when Minhyun had called Daniel’s name after his, Jaehwan felt happy to be in the same group again. Daniel had caresly thrown his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders while they watched the trainees race to select a song for their teams, had leaned close to whisper a few comments into Jaehwan’s ears when waiting for their team to be picked. All this had made him feel those stupid butterflies on his stomach.

But now he watched as some other trainee, Ong Seongwoo, flirted so openly with Daniel. He had noticed how close the two of them had grown once Daniel had joined class A. He could see the love dripping off Ong’s smile and he looked so whipped for Daniel, Jaehwan couldn’t judge him.

Good thing Daniel didn’t look at Ong the same way.

Maybe Minhyun and Jonghyun missed it, they don’t know Daniel that well but Jaehwan does, enough to see how the way Daniel clings to Ong is completely platonic, heck it reminds him how he would hug little Woojin even!

So with a bravado he didn’t really have, he stood up and walked up to where Daniel and Ong were sitting and without saying anything just sat down next to Daniel.

“Yah, your laugh is too loud,” Jaehwan grumbled to Daniel making the pink haired boy lift his face from Ong’s shoulder to turn and look at him. Daniel chuckled and unwrapped his arms around Ong’s arm to instead grab at Jaehwan’s, pushing him playfully as he whined about how mean Jaehwan was to him.

Jaehwan turned his gaze from where he was looking at how Daniel’s big hands clutched at his orange jumper to look at Ong’s face. They made eye contact and the message was clear.

_Back off_

 

2-

 

Jaehwan was still practicing in one of the small soundproof rooms with Hyunbin when Daniel walked in, not closing the door behind him. Hyunbin lighted up at seeing Daniel and the older reached to brush Hyunbin’s hair playfully.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks confused. He had hear Daniel had been called to attention at today’s practice for the mess his team was, so knowing him he was betting Daniel would stay to practice until a ridiculous hour.

Daniel smiles down at him and finally sits down next to him “We finally talked about it and once everything was settled we progressed very quickly, the kids memorize the choreo really fast too so we finished sooner than expected,” He explains but once he finishes he frowns and turns to Hyunbin “It’s not that early anyways, shouldn’t you be finished too?” Hyunbin yawns the moment he is reminded how late it is and Jaehwan sighs.

“Ok we’re finishing for today too, go to sleep Hyunbin-ah," Jaehwan concedes waving Hyunbin away who smiles gratefully at him for staying so late to help him. Hyunbin whishes them both a good night before standing up and leaving them alone in the small room.

He doesn’t close the door though.

Daniel sighs tiredly and rests his head on Jaehwan's shoulder as the vocal strings his guitar. Jaehwan hums and Daniel positively purrs in content.

"I missed you," Daniel mumbles and ignoring the risk of being in such an open place where anyone that walks past can see them, leans away and reaches to cup Jaehwan's face so they face each other so he can press their lips together.

Jaehwan would have normally pushed him away, scold him about how he never stops to think before acting.

But he doesn't.

Instead he closes his eyes and kisses back, it’s an innocent kiss that makes Jaehwan's face heat up and heartbeat get faster. When Jaehwan pulls back Daniel follows after him a whine coming out from his red lips. Jaehwan this time does stop him by placing his hand on Daniel's mouth.

He doesn't have to say anything, a simple look tells Daniel enough and the boy pouts before resting his head on Jaehwan's shoulder again. Jaehwan sighs and starts playing the guitar again.

A couple minutes pass and a pair of familiar trainees walk past the door talking in not so low whispers.

"Daniel-hyung is the mom!" Daehwi insist but Ahn whines a "Seongwoo-hyung is the mom I'm telling you~"

Jaehwan frowns and glances at his now boyfriend but finds him already sound as sleep.

They've been dating for a little while now, maybe not as long as he told Sewoon but long enough he guesses. Daniel had been the one to ask him out the day they were going back to their agencies -those that had of course- since they couldn't proceed to the next evaluation until the elimination happened and the season had yet to start airing.

Jaehwan was sure he his face had never been such a bright shade of red before and he couldn't form a coherent answer so he only nodded. Daniel had chuckled before mumbling a "cute~" that made Jaehwan hit his broad chest.

He knows most trainees believe Ong and Daniel are dating and he can understand where they are coming from. Daniel is a creature of skin ship so he naturally wraps himself around his friends, what breaks the norm about how people view him with Ong is the reaction the oldest gives.

Ong's face softens, his gaze turns adoring and his tone changes to a warm and comforting color. He doesn’t even hide the obvious crush he still carries on Daniel who is too blind to realize that he's not being looked at like a brother or close friend.

 Jaehwan sighs and rests his head on top of Daniel's. He should talk with Ong.

 

3-

 

Jaehwan curses under his breath as he keeps scrolling down the several posts about Daniel's and Ong's _date_.

Daniel had originally asked Jaehwan to go out with him so they could look for the subway ads the national producers had put up for them, but Jaehwan had already promised his parents he would eat with them on that day. Daniel was disappointed saying he only wanted an excuse to spend their free time together so Jaehwan told him he could go with someone else, the next day they could go out on a date instead.

He should have expected Daniel would ask Ong as replacement. Jaehwan had not talked with Ong yet, never finding the right timing. They were friends, good friends even but he was too blinded by his feelings for Daniel he failed to see the signals Jaehwan tried to send.

Whenever Ong started getting handsy with Daniel, Jaehwan would walk over and not so subtly take Daniel away, other times all he had to do was give Daniel a _look_ and the boy would wrap himself around him instead.

Jisung had apologized to Jaehwan once on behalf of Daniel "He's too stupid to realize he has Seongwoo eating on the palm of his hand, he thinks Seongwoo is just as clingy as him instead of seeing it as flirting"

Jaehwan sighs and exits the app, dropping his phone on his lap. He will enjoy his date with Daniel tomorrow and will seriously have talk to Ong before they start filming again. It seems the 3 of them will debut together and he’d rather not have an uncomfortable relationship with Ong.

 

4-

 

 “We’re dating,”

“…Huh?”

Jaehwan forces himself to keep looking into Ong’s eyes even when he can see how his heart breaks. He had asked Ong to stay after practice with him using the excuse he needed help with Never’s choreography. As soon as they were left all alone –the staff stayed a couple minutes longer than their teammates- Jaehwan stopped dancing and dropped the bomb on Ong. He didn’t need to state any names as it was clear who he was referring to.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Jaehwan apologies and even does a perfectly 90 degree bow. Ong shakes his head and reached to pull him up telling him there nothing Jaehwan has to be sorry for “But there is, I knew you had feeling for him and didn’t tell-“ Jaehwan is trying to explain himself but the face Ong makes stops him.

Ong is frowning and looking clearly hurt, his eyes an open window of how he is feeling, the raw emotion making Jaehwan stop. The vocal doesn’t know how to react, how to offer comfort to his friend if he even has the right to.

“Jaehwanie even if you had told me, my feeling wouldn’t just magically disappear,” Ong whispers, a small sad smile on his lips. Jaehwan’s eyes widen and doesn’t know what to reply to that.

Ong sighs before adding, more to himself than to Jaehwan “I always knew Niel-ah didn’t return my feeling, now I know why.”

 

5-

 

Both Samuel and Woojin keep staring at something behind Jaehwan’s back, their expressions so shocked he has to turn his head to see what is going on.

Then he sees it.

His Daniel pressing a kiss to the corner of Ong’s lips.

 

“Yah Kang Daniel!” Jaehwan calls as he stomps towards the mentioned. They had just finished dinner and were going back to practice, their teammates takes a glance at Jaehwan’s face and quickly make way for him, not wanting to be in his way. Daniel looks confused but allows Jaehwan to grab his arm and pull him away to one of the small soundproof rooms that now were free of any cameras.

Jaehwan shuts the door behind them and pushes Daniel back until the dancer is pressed against the wall. Jaehwan is mad, of course he is mad, how else would he feel when watching his boyfriend kiss someone else, someone who has feelings for him even if said boyfriend is too _stupid_ to notice.

Daniel though has no idea why Jaehwan is acting like this so he only tries to make himself smaller, his hands behind his back and gaze on the floor, completely submissive. Daniel not knowing what he did wrong just makes Jaehwan more upset.

“You can’t go around kissing people when you have a boyfriend!!”

Daniel flinches and looks up, pink lips forming a perfect circle. He stares at Jaehwan for a couple seconds before recognition finally flashes across his eyes, he then slowly reaches to cup Jaehwan’s face in his hands, giving him the option to move but Jaehwan doesn’t.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think about it,” Daniel apologizes, voice meek and Jaehwan believes him. He’s seen how the he behaves the same way with Jisung and Jinwoo, he’s sure he also goes around hugging and kissing Taewoong’s and Jaehan’s faces if given the opportunity “It means something different when I kiss you or hug you, you know that right?”

Jaehwan nods but can’t help but wish Daniel’s lips were only for him.

 ** _God…_** The mere though makes Jaehwan cringe at himself and Daniel tilts his head confused but he must’ve have thought of something since his lips form a smirk that can only mean one thing.

Jaehwan is already shaking his head before Daniel opens his mouth “Do you want me to show you how I only kiss you?” Daniel asks in a husky voice that sends a shiver down Jaehwan’s spine. They really shouldn’t be doing this, they have to go back to practice the last stage is just a few days away.

Daniel keeps only one hand cupping his face, the other making its way slowly from Jaehwan’s cheek down his neck and chest then back to the small of his back to push him forward into his broad chest. He leans forward to press a kiss to Jaehwan’s cheek teasingly close to his mouth and once Jaehwan makes no move to reject him, he finally presses their mouth together.

The kiss is slow and sensual, their lips moving in perfect synch. Jaehwan sighs into Daniel’s lips and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his fingers deep into the broad shoulders Jaehwan loves so much.

 ** _We really shouldn’t be doing this now_** Daniel bites down on Jaehwan’s lower lip making the vocal gasp allowing him to slide his tongue inside his mouth **_we have to go back to practice_** Daniel turns them around pressing Jaehwan against the wall, the hand on his back moves downwards to grab at Jaehwan’s thigh to hitch it up around his waist **_there's no time for fooling around_** Jaehwan throws his head back a moan escaping him as Daniel slides a leg between his, his knee pressing just right on his crotch and Jaehwan can’t help but rolls his hips forward searching for more of that delicious friction **_fuck it_**

Daniel chuckles mumbling a teasing “eager~” that makes Jaehwan’s face burn in shame but Daniel reads him as always and presses a small kiss on the tip of Jaehwan’s nose “that’s cute,”

 

When they go back to practice no one questions where they had been, the only reactions they get is Sewoon sending a thumbs up at Jaehwan –that brat really needs to learn his place- and Ong refusing to meet either of their eyes, he also avoids Daniel for the rest of the night.

 

5+1

 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan turns confused to stare at Ong not understanding where this sudden apology is coming from “Everyone thought I was dating Daniel and I’m at fault for it,” Ong explains and he looks so sincere Jaehwan can’t help but feel bad. He knows this misunderstanding was never his friend’s intention, Ong just carries his heart on his sleeve and is not ashamed of the feelings he has for Daniel.

“It’s not your fault, its mine,” Ong looks up surprised at Jaehwan, he was not expecting him to take the blame “Your crush on him is too obvious for everyone but him, I should have made it clear he is dating me or something,”

Ong blushes at the blunt way Jaehwan mentions the crush he has on Daniel, never the type to sugar coat stuff. The last broadcast is tomorrow, and he hopes he will debut with both Daniel and Jaehwan so before that he asks for Jaehwan’s permission to do something. Jaehwan is shocked to say the least but he can see the logic in Ong’s request so he nods and weirdly whishes him luck. When Ong asks him if he’s sure he should be wishing him luck Jaehwan just smiles cockily at him and tells him he’ll need it –Ong knows his friend is saying this with the best intentions but it still hurts-

“I want to confess to Daniel today.”


	3. Goodbye

So...it's been a while but I must make an announcement.

I'm not going to write Ong's POV, sorry to everyone that looked forward to it but the inspiration for it never came back.

Thank you to everyone that read this work!


End file.
